¿Qué hemos hecho mal?
by Storiesandlies
Summary: Ambos han seguidos sus caminos pero aún así siguen manteniendo el contacto. La historia que se relata en el fic es de un momento del futuro de Puck y Rachel.


**Título:** ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Pairing:** Puck/Rachel con menciones al Rachel/Finn.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** ~1800  
**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece y no me pagan nada por ello.  
**N/A: **Fic escrito para el reto #2 angst de este mes de **glee_esp**.  
**N/A2:** La historia que se relata en el fic es de un momento del futuro de Puck y Rachel. Ambos han seguidos sus caminos pero aún así siguen manteniendo el contacto.

La noche cae sobre la ciudad haciendo que aparezca un contraste de luces y sombras que da a todo una tonalidad distinta; la distancia que hay entre las farolas, que están en paralelo a toda la carretera, hace que algunas zonas estén demasiado iluminadas y otras casi a oscuras. La autopista está vacía, apenas un par de coches circulan en dirección contraria entrando a la ciudad.

Ellos van solos por su carril, Puck, que está al volante, tiene toda la libertad para pisar el acelerador y aumentar la velocidad, pero en cambio no lo hace. No tiene la necesidad de hacerlo. Disfruta conducir mientras tiene la ventanilla abierta y el aire le revuelve el pelo que se dejó crecer con el tiempo.

Es una sensación de libertad y tranquilidad que solo el estar al volante le produce.

La radio está puesta, suenan viejas canciones en una emisora que nadie por lo general conoce.

Ellos en cambio la escuchan, es una pequeña rutina que han hecho suya, un detalle sin importancia que para ellos significa mucho más.

Rachel apoyando su cabeza contra el cristal de su ventana, contempla a Noah canturrear alguna de esas canciones que se sabe. Esa voz que siempre le ha gustado, un poco más ronca de lo normal, no hecha para todo tipo de tonos pero siempre con sentimiento puesto en cada sílaba.

Ella sonríe. Sonrisa perfecta donde las haya. Sonríe porque le gusta lo que ve. A Noah contento, tranquilo, sin preocupaciones en el rostro. Solo es él. Ese a quién aprendió a conocer en el aula de Glee y al que ahora conoce entre sábanas y suspiros. Caricias y arrumacos.

Historias del pasado que se entrecruzan con el presente.

No necesitan hablar. Nunca lo han hecho realmente. El silencio para ellos no es incómodo. Disfrutan que están juntos. Tiempos cortos. Demasiados cortos dirían los dos. Escapadas que temen que algún día ya no puedan hacer más, besos a escondidas de los que a veces se sienten culpables, ese sentimiento de sentir que no pueden ir más allá.

Que hay demasiados problemas en cuanto salen de la habitación en la que siempre se esconden.

La música sigue sonando en la radio, pero Rachel ya no le hace caso. Sigue contemplando a Puck que de vez en cuando se gira para mirarla y sonreírla. El mundo se para en esos momentos.  
Un gesto. Un simple gesto que consigue que todo sea más fácil.

Rachel suspira y baja la mirada, Puck le pone una mano en su rodilla apretándola con cariño y dándole fuerzas mientras que con la otra sujeta el volante.

Ambos saben que eso está mal.

Que esa escapada que han hecho, como tantas otras a lo largo de su vida, está mal.  
Pero lo siguen haciendo.

Es algo que no pueden frenar como una bola de nieve que se precipita por la ladera haciéndose cada vez más grande. Adquiriendo más velocidad. Imparable al final del todo.

Infidelidad. Mentiras.

Un viaje de negocios por parte de él que no existe. Una actuación especial en un teatro de Broadway por parte de ella.

Saben que el golpe final puede ser tan fuerte que solo pueden salir perjudicados y con el corazón roto.

Porque no dudan que saldrán con el corazón destrozado, hecho añicos. Descubrieron hace mucho que se querían de una manera que nunca habían llegado a comprender.

Por eso les merecía la pena jugar con fuego.

Verse en noches como esa siempre siguiendo la misma rutina. El mismo procedimiento.

Daba igual lo mal que estuviese.

No podían parar. Porque la sensación que experimentan cuando se besan, cuando sus dedos se entrecruzan, cuando se dicen al oído suspiros que jamás mostrarán lo que de verdad esconden; esas sensaciones no las cambian por nada del mundo.

La autopista sigue delante de ellos, como su futuro, ese que es difuso y ninguno de los dos sabría describir. Pero también saben que queda poco para su desvío, una decisión determinada que cambia todo, un camino en concreto.

Ese en especial, su camino.

—Rachel. —Un nombre. Su nombre. Dicho por Puck, que le mira en intervalos cortos de tiempo estando aún pendiente de la carrera.

Ésta sonríe al escuchar su nombre de sus labios. Siempre le ha parecido distinto. Tal vez su voz, tal vez esa forma de mirarle queriendo comerle con la mirada. Tal vez el problema solo sea que lo pronuncia él. Noah Puckerman. Su quebradero de cabeza.

Siempre lo ha sido.

—Sabes que está es la última vez. No volveremos a hacer más este viaje. No cuando te vas a casar con Finn. —Puck pone una mueca de desagrado al pronunciar el nombre del que fuese su amigo en el pasado. Rachel lo ve y no puede evitar pensar por qué se están haciendo tanto daño.

No tiene respuestas para ello.

Y es que a pesar que ha guardado el anillo de compromiso en cuando le vio en su bolso, ambos sabes que sigue ahí. Que no pueden hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho.

No cuando Rachel había aceptado la proposición y Noah no había hecho nada para pararlo. Rachel calla. Cobarde. Sabe que lo es. Pero no cree que nada de lo que diga puede cambiar ese hecho.

No hay marcha atrás.

Puck coge por fin el desvío que les lleva a la pequeña casa rural a la que siempre van. Los propietarios son de confianza, la casa está demasiado alejada del mundo para que alguien les pueda observar. Guardan bien sus espaldas. El miedo a ser pillados, destrozando todo: sus carreras, su relación, sus vidas; es algo que por desgracia tiene muy presente.

A pesar de que siempre han estados predestinados a estar juntos y eso que sienten no debería ser escondido delante de nadie.

El último trayecto hasta la pequeña casa se torna demasiado lento, cada kilómetro que recorren se vuelven eternos para ambos. Tienen ganas de llegar y sin encender las luces, fundirse en ese beso que tanto han ansiado. Con el que han soñado tantas noches y les ha hecho despertarse con las ganas de llamarse. De preguntarse qué tal están. Querer decirle al otro si le echa tanto de menos como él le echa a él.

Pero no lo hacen. Vuelven a dormirse pensando en la fecha de su próximo encuentro.

Su rutina. Su tortura.

Esa que va a tener que terminar.

Puck aparca sin cuidado, saber que ya puede estar con ella le hace perder un poco la compostura. Un pequeño derrape al entrar al aparcamiento que hace que Rachel niegue con la cabeza y le diga que es un impaciente, como respuesta obtener un `he esperado demasiado´ por parte del chico que apaga el coche por fin y mira a Rachel completamente. Sin carreteras a las que estar atento ni nada por el estilo.

Una última vez

Rachel se baja con tranquilidad, sabe que han esperado mucho tiempo, que por dos minutos más no va a pasar nada, pero él no piensa igual.

Ese contraste que siempre han sido. Blanco y negro. Frío y caliente.

Combinándose completamente para crear una escala de grises que era perfecta en su totalidad.

Es ella quien recoge sus dos bolsas, demasiado pequeñas, mostrando que no iban a poder estar mucho tiempo juntos. Que apenas iban a ser unas horas que se iban a pasar volando. Horas que ansiaban con todas sus fuerzas y en cambio odiaban en toda su magnitud por no dejarles estar más tiempo.

Esta vez más que nunca porque sabría que no habría más.

Puck abre la puerta de la casa con prisa. Equivocándose varias veces al encajar la llave en la cerradura, soltando un `joder´ al aire por no conseguirlo. Al final lo logra y suspira fuertemente sabiendo que por fin están allí.

Solos. Juntos.

Como siempre quieren estar. Como nunca más estarán.

Pasan juntos. De la mano. Puck agarra bien la de Rachel y le hace pasar con él. Un gesto más que explica su relación. Ellos apoyándose el uno en el otro. Dándose la mano en el momento más importante. Es las últimas decisiones.

A pesar que esas decisiones terminaban con ellos.

La puerta se cierra a su espalda.

Se besan.

Es lo primero que hacen.

Un beso como todos los que se dan en el primer momento bajo el techo de esa casa de madera.  
De tanteo. Volviéndose a reconocer a pesar que nunca se han olvidado. Un beso dulce, suave, armonioso. Que les hace ser ellos mismos.

Imperfecciones de ambos que desaparecen cuando sus cuerpos se juntan. Cuando el espacio real es inexistente entre ellos. No saben cómo decirlo, pero estar el uno con el otro casi les hace perfectos.

Y en cambio, a lo largo de su vida han tomado todas las decisiones erróneas que podrían haber tomado. Tantas que por mucho que habían intentado estar juntos, nunca lo habían conseguido.

Años a escondidas que se notaban en los gestos de sus caras. Mentiras que pesaban con el paso del tiempo y saber que nunca podrían estar con el verdadero amor de su vida.

Se miran después de ese primer beso. Juntan sus frentes y dejan que por fin todo el miedo que acumulan en ese viaje, que tantas veces han hecho, salga al exterior.

Dejando vislumbrar en la oscuridad de la casa lo que sienten.

Pero sin decir nada.

Es su última noche. El último recuerdo que podrán crear juntos. Se convertirán es una historia personal del pasado.

En nada más.

Y les duele saberlo, duele saber que no se volverán a besar. Que no volverán a sonreírse en la cama mientras amanece y yacen desnudos.

Rachel no puede evitar derramar alguna lágrima mientras se abrazan con intensidad, queriendo romper en cierta manera las leyes de la física. Fusionarse.

Piensa en todo lo que va a perder. En que realmente Puck no ha llegado a ser suyo nunca. Éste la abraza mientras algo se rompe dentro de él.

Fragmentos que cree que nunca podrán pegarse. Que dejarán cicatrices para siempre. Por fin es consciente de lo que esa última visita significa.

Esconde su nariz en el pelo de la chica y aspira fuertemente, intento recordar su olor para siempre. Intentando recordar cada detalle que tanto le gusta de ella.

Se vuelven a besar. Es un gesto que es triste, lúgubre. Dos almas desesperadas con el propósito de disfrutar, a pesar de que solo les queda esa noche.

El desenlace de una historia que presagiaba un final oscuro.

Su adiós. La gran despedida.


End file.
